Metamorphosis
by aurora0914
Summary: "I love someone else. I can't ever love you." "It's okay. You don't have to." A pause. "Just think about it. Do you want to help our Families or not?"
1. Trapped

**Uh, this is my tea break from the rest of my fics. That's why it will be shorter than THM and Enigma - and it will be updated sporadically. Inspired by the Godfather, guys - best film of all times.**

_Metamorphosis_

_Chapter I_

_Trapped_

* * *

><p><em>"The two most important days in your life are the day you are born and the day you find out why." -Mark Twain.<em>

* * *

><p>Humid, hot air filled the streets and street corners of Konoha. Some people despised that hot heat; some people adored that hot heat. For each and every one person that filled the streets and alleys and corners, their views differed. Everyone was different. Everyone thought differently. It didn't matter if two people were related: because even if they were, their thoughts and views and perspectives were still different, because no matter how much two people are alike, they have different experiences, and have grown up in two totally different ways.<p>

But experiences also change people. Would one say that they were a different person with each passing minute, each passing conversation, each passing thought they had? How can one person remain the same five years later? The simple answer to that not so simple question: they can't. And they won't. And they never will - because, even though those two same people - one from the present and one in the past - have the same name and the same parents and the same childhood, they don't have the same amount of experience. Because one has lived five years longer.

So, if people change every second of every minute, does that mean that they become a better person because of it? Not necessarily. No, not at all. Nothing is set in stone. As a wise man says, the only thing that is certain is that nothing is certain. But... some still hope. But that hope was foolish, and Itachi Uchiha was everything and anything _but _foolish.

And it wasn't that he hoped that no one would change; in fact, it was the exact opposite: he hoped that everyone would change.

The people around him often made him wonder about his views on right and wrong. What is right, what is wrong? What is justice? What is crime? How can one be achievable without the other? Is a thing like peace even possible with the amount of folly and lies hidden underneath the surface? What _is _peace? What is war? Technically, he knew all of the definitions of all of those words. But really? The definitions were inadequate and undeterminable of those terms that are so important to the skeleton that society was based on. _  
><em>

And even if he wondered, even if he knew what was right and what was wrong... It wouldn't change anything. Because even if he knew, it wouldn't change who his father was, what he did, and how what seemed like his whole family was involved except for him.

So what in reality was Fugaku Uchiha, what did he do to make his eldest son Itachi Uchiha question the very laws that humanity was based on? What could be so thought-provoking?

Nothing, really... Except for the fact that his father was the Don (another word for the Head) of one of the five major mafia families in Konoha. Yes there were five - but from those five, there were two that were the most powerful: Uchiha and Hyuuga. And he was Itachi _Uchiha,_ thank you very much. From what he knew, their family specialised in gambling and casinos; which, by the way, were very much illegal in the Country of Fire. If one was able to prove the Uchiha's link with the business, they could very well be thrown into prison for life. Not only that: many people would be really happy with the development.

Itachi gazed at the fan that was spinning and spinning and spinning, the fan on his too white ceiling. It was spinning as much as his head was; the only difference was that his head spanned of different possible outcomes and futures for the entire family. Family. _Clan. _No, the Uchiha preferred calling it a 'family'.

For the mafia, the family was everything. You could never betray it, never get rid of it, never do anything about it - it was almost like the fact that you were born as an Uchiha predetermined everything. No, not almost - it _did. _Because he was an Uchiha, he was expected to inherit the business - that very, very illegal business - and to deal with all the shit that came along with it, and make sure that their money kept growing and growing and growing. Never mind the fact that it was _dirty _money, money earned through crookery and lies; yes, never mind, because no one seemed to ever mind expect him. Even Sasuke.

But there was no point in dwelling on stupid things; he'd decide something to do for himself. He'd find meaning in the meaningless, and _become _someone that his father had never been and never would be: someone great, someone honourable, someone noble. And he would do it because he could. Maybe then Sasuke would have something he could be proud of in his family - something other than gambling and money and crookery.

Shisui was a great candidate for inheriting the business anyway. Shisui, his first cousin who had always been outspoken and spontaneous, who looked so much like him but at the same time not; who he knew since way before he could actually remember knowing. Shisui, probably one of the only people that he could trust. Itachi felt somewhat guilty for burdening someone so close to him like this - but maybe it was for the better, since Shisui was a good candidate, and his father had never mention that he'd trap Itachi the same way that he'd been trapped: the same way all the Uchiha had been trapped after Madara started the stupid business in the first place.

Madara was the founder of the Uchiha. His portrait hung in the entrance of the main mansion; whenever he stared at the painting, he'd get a chill because he could almost imagine the portrait beginning to cackle, and because the artist had incorporated a maniacal gleam in Madara's black, black eyes. From Madara, there were portraits made of every Don Uchiha after that - but there were only six in total (his father included). And he was supposed to be the heir to the next portrait.

But for Sasuke, he'd promised that he'd find himself and became a role model of a brother - an example - because no one else in his family seemed to be capable of doing so.

**Reviews? Uh, sorry that it was all over the place. But that's how a drabble is supposed to role, right?**

**Aurora. **


	2. Jaded

**Now is some Hinata action...**

_Metamorphosis_

_Chapter II_

_Jaded_

* * *

><p><em>"Great works are performed, not by strength, but by perseverance." - Samuel Jackson.<em>

* * *

><p>Hinata was three when the first attempt to kidnap her happened.<p>

She was three and she could still barely talk, let alone try to get away. At just three years old, someone had tried to sneak in through her window in her nursery and put a bag over her head and try to take her away. They hadn't succeeded, of course - because she had screamed, screamed so loud that her own ears had rung painfully. Because it had been scary; and to this day, she couldn't remember the face of her own kidnapper, but she _could _remember the silhouette of a black, black face and light brown eyes. They glinted, and she could still remember how petrified she had felt; how she forced herself to scream.

And it was her uncle that had come to rescue her; and it was her uncle who had been shot right in front of her eyes, and it was her uncle who had fallen to the floor, lifeless, blood pouring out of his mouth. The kidnapper had disappeared out the window, hearing that backup was coming quickly - and she hadn't seen him since. At just three, she had learned how to feel guilt - guilt so intense, that it settled in your stomach and made you retch and heave.

Hinata was five when her mother disappeared.

Right after Hanabi was born, she'd been hearing numerous propaganda about how the birth killed her - but it proved to be all untrue when she accidentally eavesdropped on her father's conversation. He had said, angry and cold at the same time, how she had run away, leaving their children to him; Hiinata hadn't know why. She had been too busy trying to bite back tears that were threatening to escape: too busy trying to get away from the truth. And she was five when she felt betrayal so icy that it stabbed at her heart.

At age six was the first time she had witnessed a murder planned by her very own father.

He had taken her out to the carnival; it had been so very unusual, since usually, her father would never pay attention to her. At the time she was too young and too happy to give it much thought - which was a mistake, showing her naivety. Because at the carnival, she had witnessed her father giving some sort of signal and - there were gunshots before some guy in a prim and proper business suit collapsed on the ground, blood coming out from the left side of his chest. The police sirens had sounded through the carnival grounds, and her father had callously informed her that playtime was over. Hot, mind-numbing fear had exploded in her brain then; and once more, she was acquainted with a horrible emotion when she really shouldn't have been.

She was nine when she realised that her father was part of the mafia - one of the major heads in Konoha, in fact.

It was a subtle thing: more like a small 'oh' going in the back of her head when she placed the last pieces of the puzzle together. To her knowledge, he was involved with all of the illegal weapons dealing - supplying weapons to different gangs, and sometimes, even governments. It was a business that made a lot of money, therefore making them one of the most powerful families in Konoha. It was a business that killed people. Brutally and efficiently. The moment she realised it, the moment she started hating it.

At age twelve she had met up with her cousin Neji who previously she had sometimes seen at different events - at age twelve she had been told that he was the next heir to the 'family business'.

When she thought of Neji, she thought of ice. Cold and hard. His eyes, even at twelve, where that of ice - they gleamed with hatred as they stared at her. Blame. Disgust. She was disgusting, because she was the reason his father died; the thing was, she agreed. Her uncle had been a lovely person, kind and daring, and was someone that didn't deserve to die for someone like her. A coward like her - who wasn't even able to defend herself at the time. Probably still couldn't now.

So she didn't say anything back to Neji's hurtful remarks, because she fully agreed with his reasoning. And his hatred. Because hatred, she had learned, was something that she did herself - to herself. And if she ever told Neji their similarities, he'd probably laugh - and maybe hate her even more.

She had just turned fourteen she met the love of her life.

Naruto Uzumaki was a cheerful person sporting vivid blue eyes and shining blonde hair. At first, she had been fascinated by him because he was everything that her life wasn't. Cheerful. Naive. Light. He was like the sun, and every time she was around him, she couldn't help but smile - because she realised that people like him actually existed. So warm, so bright. So unlike her family, and the 'family' business. But she was too scared to approach him because not only was she shy: but because she was sure that Neji would use this opportunity to take away someone important to her. That's how much he hated her.

She was sixteen when her heart was first broken.

Because it turned out that Naruto Uzumaki, for all his goals and bright sunny smiles, could actually like a girl. And of course, it wasn't her - it could never be her. She was too dark, and was like a shadow clouding his light; he didn't need someone like her. Besides, it wasn't like they had ever spoken more than two sentences to each other; she had never quite builded up the courage. It would have been an achievement if he even knew her name, for crying out loud. Why had she ever become so upset that he was in love with someone else, even though she knew it had always been hopeless?

It still hurt. Her heart bled, even though she knew it shouldn't. And it also hurt, too, because she already knew that _Sakura _was so much better than her. With that confident swagger, she had always been the first in her class - one of the three scholarship students in her year. And she had a right to be confident - because she was beautiful, and Hinata was not. She was, without a doubt, bitter. Heartbroken.

Now, she is seventeen and her father wants her to have an arranged marriage - for his profit.

**Somewhat of a cliffy ending! . O_O**

**Review please, Aurora.**


	3. Shadow

**Sasuke-time, as alee guessed.**

_Metamorphosis_

_Chapter III_

_Shadow_

* * *

><p><em>"There are dark shadows on the earth, but its lights are stronger in the contrast." - Charles Dickens.<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha despised being himself.<p>

It was a self-hatred that was hard to describe. It wasn't like... He hated who he really was, but what he represented. It wasn't even what he represented, but it was just like... He felt like he didn't exist. Feeling as if you didn't exist is something that can be considered strange and absurd, and to an extent, even mental. But it was an accurate way to explain who he was.

Sasuke Uchiha was a shadow. He was a shadow, and he knew it.

But who was he a shadow to? Only his ever-so-great brother, the wonderful Itachi Uchiha. A genius, handsome, athletic - better than Sasuke in every way possible. It was so blatantly _obvious _that it sometimes made Sasuke's chest feel tight. Because he was someone lower, someone who would always stay in the shadows - _his_ shadow.

When they were younger, he could remember being jealous. Vengeful. Angry. That anger had been directed mostly at his brother, but at everyone else, too - didn't they see that he was someone different? That he wasn't only 'Itachi Uchiha's little brother'? That he was his own person, Sasuke Uchiha? But they evidently didn't because once he stood next to his brother, all eyes travelled to him unconsciously - and sometimes, it felt like he was the only one that noticed that. Even his own parents - especially his father - had disregarded himself in favour of praising his brother. And then there he was, the forgotten accident that was discarded at the side.

But that was before. Before, when he could blame and when he let emotion cloud his heart. Now? He just felt empty. Like it was an accepted fact - because it was. His heart felt hollow, and every action made felt mechanical. He existed; but he didn't. He was there; but he wasn't. He was an empty vessel. Lifeless.

Maybe he could have saved himself of this greyness, of this blackness, if he could have hated Itachi. But the thing was, he never could - as much as Itachi had been his subject of envy and anger, he had also been his idol. Someone that Sasuke always strived to be - a role model. Itachi had been the perfect brother, his only brother, and that was why he could never hate him no matter how much he wanted to. And because Itachi was Itachi, he loved him too - no matter how big of a failure he was.

Sometimes he wondered if he had low self-esteem. Maybe it was influenced by Itachi? But he was an Uchiha. And Uchiha were confident and proud, never once thinking themselves to be failures or anything along those lines. Because Uchiha mercilessly killed anyone in their way, and knew that it was worth it, because in that way, they were making the family richer or more powerful.

He knew that his family was in the mafia for as long as he could remember. But he never thought that it was 'bad' or that it was 'wrong' - it was just the way it was. It was the Family. And the Family was the most important thing in his life - it was supposed to be what all Uchiha men protected with their lives, their pride, their honour - more than anyone or anything else. It was the way he was taught since he was young, and it was what was to be expected.

Seeing people die had never affected him like the thought it would. Maybe it was because he was already empty, already a shadow of a person - but was that what it really was? Or was he simply that cold-hearted? If Itachi knew, he'd surely be disappointed; because even though it was rarely shown, Sasuke knew that his elder brother was a pacifist. A revelation that would probably surprise even his father: as Itachi very very scarcely showed his true face to anyone. Even to him.

"Hey, asshole! What's got your knickers in a twist?" The loud voice of Naruto startled him out of his own thoughts. Turning his head sharply, he came face to face with his rival. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. Like always, Naruto's vividly happy blue eyes annoyed him endlessly. Was it because he can easily show such expressions and emotions without holding back? Or was it that he seemed so happy that the happiness became enviable? Either way, no doubt lay in Sasuke's mind that Naruto was one of the very few people who could irritate him out of his skin.

No, wait... That wasn't true. there were quite a few people that were able to annoy him, but not to such a severe extent.

"I feel sorry for you... Were you born retarded?" Came Sasuke's sarcastic tone. If Naruto was born with mental deficiencies, he wouldn't be surprised. No, not at all. Curse his physical abilities that allowed him to get into such a rich private school.

"You assfuck! If I'm born retarded, then you... You... You live retarded!" Naruto thereby grinned, praising himself for his 'brilliant' complicated. Wondering whether to feel sad for Naruto or amused at his idiocy, Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto was a rarity; that was the only thing that Sasuke would ever admit. So he chose to keep silent, leaning back on the chair he was sitting on. Class was yet to start - five minutes to go.

"Too stunned by awesomeness to make a comeback, bastard! Well in your face, ya hear me? In your-bastard-face!" Gleefully, Naruto made his way to his own seat, which was further back from his. Sasuke could only be thankful that the seats weren't dependent on the first letter of their last name - or else he'd be cursed with the luck to sit next to the 'genius', Naruto Uzumaki.

But now, with Naruto gone, there was nothing and no one to distract him from the darkness of his own thoughts. He was number one in his year - but when Itachi was his age, he had already skipped two grades ahead. Sasuke had learned a language, and at his age, Itachi had learned two. Everything that Sasuke had achieved - and it wasn't little - Itachi had already done twice at his age.

If he died would anyone miss him? He doubted that anyone but Itachi would - and Itachi would, because he'd notice a part of himself was dead, wouldn't he?

**Er. Dark thoughts? Reviews, please. **

**Aurora.**


	4. Five

**This is giving a more general description of the AU world they're currently in.**

_Metamorphosis_

_Chapter IV_

_Five_

* * *

><p><em>"Unity is strength... when there is teamwork and collaboration, wonderful things can be achieved." - Mattie Stepanek.<em>

* * *

><p>There were five families that ruled Konoha. Each family was different, unique: and each dealt (mostly) with their own illegal business. Each family also had a different set of rules, as well as a different set of values.<p>

You had, to start off with, the Uchiha.

A family that valued their own family very highly; not only their family, they also valued success very highly. The Uchiha owned many casinos and different gambling venues - they were one of the _cleaner _families of Konoha, often claiming that they were also the most honourable (a lie, of course. How can any of the families that dealt with the Underworld be something such as _honourable_?).

The Uchiha normally had very dark hair (_blackblackblack_) and very dark eyes (_blackblackblack_), coupled with a very black demeanour. Some people claimed that they could sometimes see Uchiha's black eyes glinting red - a ridiculous notion, but a very legitimate rumour, nonetheless. They're one of the much older families, meaning their business was well established with deep roots.

Roots in the police, for example. Yes: however underhandedly, the Uchiha had men in the police, and inevitably had a way of controlling them - or at the very least having quite a bit of inside knowledge. When people wonder how they're so old as a family without having been caught so long, that would be the correct answer.

The Head of the family (the Don) at the moment would be Fugaku Uchiha. His wife, Mikoto Uchiha, had given birth to two sons: Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha. It was expected that Itachi would inherit the family business, but it would seem like he was very against that notion, meaning that the business would fall in the hands of Sasuke. Of course, Shisui their first cousin was always an option, and the person who Itachi wanted to succeed... But then again, that knowledge wasn't very common.

If Uchiha were to have enemies in any of the families, then they'd be the Hyuuga, who were almost their complete opposites.

They Hyuuga meanwhile, valued secrecy and loyalty very highly. Betrayal was rare: so rare, that it has yet to happen. That would either be because of the iron rule that the Head kept on what was called the 'Branch' family, or because all Hyuuga wanted their family to prosper no matter what.

The Hyuuga stereotypically had dark hair and very unusual white eyes that stared uncannily into the distance - some people would say that those eyes were all seeing, maybe as an metaphor of how the Hyuuga always seemed to see their enemies' move, or maybe because when they looked at you, they looked _through _you. How unnerving. Like the Uchiha, they've been doing their business of a very long time - a very long time indeed.

Their business involved illegal (and quite a bit legal) weapon's dealing. Weapon's dealing was a brutal things - involving lots of murder and death because well, it weapons caused death - and have made the Hyuuga very cold over the generations. With a business like that, one couldn't afford to let others see their emotions, their feelings, their thoughts. Because if they did, they might end up being the next thing splattered on the pavement.

The Head of the family was Hiashi Hyuuga; his wife deceased. She had given birth to two daughters, much to his disappointment: Hinata Hyuuga and Hanabi Hyuuga. When his twin brother had died, Hiashi had taken in his brother's son and his nephew Neji Hyuuga; seeing his talent, he had thereby decided that Neji Hyuuga would become the heir to the Hyuuga business. It caused quite an outrage, since Neji wasn't directly Hiashi's son, and such a thing hadn't happened before. But now it has.

The Subaku were a family that had recently moved into Konoha from Suna, which was a very large city on a desert oasis. And when they moved, they brought their narcotics business with them.

Narcotics was a dirty, horrible thing - it made people do horrible things - but it was also something that involved a lot of money. The Subaku family had inevitably become very rich.

While their hair colours varied, their eye colour normally remained the same, or some shade of green. And one would suppose that they had very tanned skin since they come from the desert - but one would suppose wrong, after they saw the Head of the Subaku.

Gaara Sabaku. He was very young; the youngest in his family. With blood red hair, very pale skin, turquoise eyes and sleeping problems - he had become the Head of the family that dealt with narcotics (heroin, cocaine, MDMA, ecstasy, etc) after the unfortunate death of his father... Who was killed by one of his own dealers: Orochimaru. At such a young age, he was forced to become the head as the genius of the family - even though he had an older brother, who is now the heir.

Maybe it was the fact that he took control of such a dangerous and stressful business at such a young age, or maybe it was the fact that his father had been brutally murdered... Whatever it was, Gaara obviously suffered from insomnia, dark rings under bright eyes that showed hatred at the rest of the world - reminding them of the fact that they were enemies. Because they were; to the Sabaku family, everyone was a family.

The Senju family, meanwhile, had had a shot of being legal.

Originally, they were involved with the import and export of alcohol (illegal for a time). But they also decided to take part in prostitution - making them own all the major brothels that littered Konoha and the red district. That, of course, was illegal, and remained illegal. Instead of selling all of their brothels as some would have (in order to become 'clean') they decided to keep them; making them apart of the Underworld forever.

Like with the other families, Senju were easily identified by their eyes: a startling shade of brown. And also, a let noticeable trait, is their need to develop a dependence (or obsession) over _something. _At different points in history, different members of the Senju family had become entangled with politics - further leading their success and wealth.

The head of that family was Tsunade Senju - a woman - and a rarity. Originally, Nawaki Senju was supposed to be the heir; however, he didn't want to be involved with that part of the dirty family business, so that left Tsunade - who didn't want to do it either - to do the job as a sacrifice for her younger brother. Afterwards, she had developed sings of alcoholism as a result of the stress; but that was a secret that few knew.

And then you have what may have been the very darkest family, the Hatake.

Unlike the rest of the families, the Hatake's trait was their silver hair - which wasn't originally silver, mind you - but turned so from stress after the Hatake turned the age of ten. Youthful ageing, one may call it. Whatever the case may be, the Hatake head has always had silver hair.

And what stress, one may ask? Only the deepest and darkest. Because, after all, the Hatake were involved with human trade and human organ selling; murder. Torture. Objectifying humanity. Overall, the business was very dark, and involved with killing people and selling their organs to make a profit. Sometimes the other way around.

That is why it is thought that the previous Hatake head committed suicide - because he couldn't deal with the stress. That left his only son, Kakashi Hatake, to deal with the family business - he had only been eleven at the time. Fully eligible as the silver had streaked through his previously brown hair. Even younger than Gaara, Kakashi had been thrown into that world of business, not knowing what's left and what's right. But maybe that was the price to pay after being raised with dirty money.

And if the Hatake had enemies... Those enemies would have been themselves.

Overall, all five families communicated well - but there was always tension. Sometimes full blown wars happened when people massacred each other: the most common example was between the Senju and Uchiha. But mostly, besides them all trying to best each other, all five communicated well enough to leave the police, government, and justice in general in a stupor.

**Sorry for the wait. Reviews?**

**Aurora.**


	5. Options

**Guess who? Guess what? An update. *grins***

_Metamorphosis_

_Chapter V_

_Options_

* * *

><p><em>"Panic causes tunnel vision. Calm acceptance of danger allows us to more easily assess the situation and see the options." - Simon Sinek.<em>

* * *

><p>"W-what?" The proclamation was filled with uncertainty, and ended up being some form of a question. Biting her lip, Hinata rephrased her <em>statement<em> into one that seemed more mannered. "I b-beg your p-pardon?" Still, the stutter was there, and Hinata was sourly reminded of it by the way her blood related father glared at her for her mistake. To him, stuttering was a sign of weakness and cowardice - rightfully so, considering the his line of 'work'.

"You're at the right age to get married," Hiashi repeated, his lips becoming a pale, narrow line. "And it's time for you to start looking at the options. The Hyuuga have decided-" meaning that _he _had decided, Hinata thought bitterly, knowing that all the final decisions were made by him, "to create an alliance with the other families. We feel that marriage is the best way. Unless you show us someone worthy of a Hyuuga," his lips curled, "you must choose one of these five options."

Hinata was filled to the brim with questions, but the most urgent one was, "What i-if they already h-have partners? Have the families a-already agreed with this... this proposal?" Her words were weak, and her father definitely noticed. Hinata flinched, feeling as if his steel white eyes could pierce through her skin.

Hiashi smirked, as if he had already expected this question. "It's pleasant to be witness of you thinking, Hinata." Jab. "However, rest assured that none of them have partners of any sort, and that this idea has been approved by all of the other leaders. Why, I don't know." Jab. "But, by doing this, you will actually become a help to the Hyuuga," _for once. _Jab. "I advise you to browse through the list carefully. It's your future." And with that final jab, he dismissed her.

Hinata walked away from his office, a numb feeling beginning to creep on her. Why didn't she expect this to happen? Predict it? It had always been a thought, but she had dismissed it because... Well, she could never fully believe that her father could do something like that to her. How naive of her. How stupid.

She was just a tool for the Hyuuga. A mere stepping stone, amounting to nothing, being nothing. A burden, even. She had known this. She had always known this. What had kept her so positive through the years? What had stopped her from leaving, whether it be this planet or this family? What had made her try _so _hard to meet their expectations, to become someone better than who she was?

Shaking her head, Hinata's eyes drooped downwards. Of course, it had been Naruto. She had been inspired by his good-will, by his spirit that had never given up no matter what he faced - by the challenges he overcame with a smile on his face. Naruto was her inspiration. Her world had centred around him, and using him as an example, she had overcome many of the obstacles that had gone her way. Using him as an example, she had quietly and stubbornly endured her family and their treatments, and their business.

But in this case... Naruto would not do. He would be dismissed. Because, in her father's mind, Naruto was simply not _worthy _of her bloodline - he was a nameless, penniless orphan who managed to get into her high school through his physical talent. Of course, he could become someone in the future - and with his charisma, Hinata had no doubt that he would - but that was the _future _not _now. _She only had a week before her fiancé was decided.

Her steps became quiet as she trekked the way towards her room. Just at the end of the corridor, and she would sit down on her desk and be able to consider her options that her father had given her. But, to her surprise, there was a figure stood right besides her door: Neji.

She sighed tiredly because, well, she didn't have enough energy to deal with him right now. He had probably come to mock her about the fact that the Hyuuga were selling her off; and mock her in such an extravagant way that one would barely even realised that he was mocking her. Except herself, of course.

"Um, N-Neji, if y-you could p-please step aside," Her words came out as an exhausted whisper. "I'd like to go into my room."

"I'm afraid not, lady Hinata," he smirked a little, and Hinata's stomach sunk in anticipation of the onslaught of insults. "I've heard." Neji's smirk disappeared, and suddenly, his face seemed unreadable. It was a first - there had been few times that Hinata had had the trouble of reading Neji.

"So y-you have," Hinata muttered warily, eyeing him, trying to find out his goal. He didn't seem too happy at what he was saying - was he feeling sorry for her? _Her, _who he blamed for his father's death? Very unlikely. "Is there s-something you wish to say to me?" She just wanted to get it over with.

"There is. Hinata, I've been informed that unless you find a suitable fiancé, they'll marry you off to a barbarian. As I go to the same school as you, I know that for you," an unintended - or intended - jab, "there are no such options. So, unless you want to be married off to a hooligan you aren't even acquainted with, that leaves you one choice."

Hinata blinked, surprise written on her features. Choice? What was he talking about? "And w-what is that c-choice?"

"Me." With that bold statement, it felt like her whole world shattered. Him? What on earth was her cousin Neji on about? Yes, it wasn't like marriage between first cousins was forbidden or anything, and it even happened fairly often. But still, did he realise what he was saying? Marry her? The person who killed his father, even if was indirectly?

"P-pardon?" All her disbelief and doubt must have been heard in her question, since Neji bit his lip as if to hold off a laugh.

"As the Hyuuga heir, the business falls to me. Therefore, I'm empowered enough to be worthy of you. That makes me a suitable choice. It is highly unlikely that it was mentioned by Uncle, since his aim is to establish an alliance, but nevertheless, the fact still stands that I can marry you." Hinata blinked, trying to take in all the information at one.

"At any rate, I'll let you think it through. Me, or someone completely unknown?" And with a flourish, he pulled himself up from where was leaning against the wall, and took off in the direction of his room, leaving her bewildered and confused.

He wanted to marry her? Why would he want that? What would he gain by suggesting something that sounded so preposterous (yet he made simple)?

Opening the file, she viewed the five names written that were her five options: Nawaki Senju, Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, and Gaara Sabaku.

**Haha! Cliffy? Anyway, next chapter, we're going back in time... a bit...**

**Reviews?**

**Aurora.**


	6. Destiny

**Uh? I think I ****mentioned that I was going to do a Neji pov... Here it is...**

_Metamorphosis_

_Chapter VI_

_Destiny_

* * *

><p><em>"It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves." - William Shakespeare.<em>

* * *

><p>When his father died, Neji felt as if his world had fallen apart before his eyes. Shattered to pieces. At the tender age of four, he had experienced agony so deep that it would forever be seared into his soul. It was not until he had grown older that he had realised why exactly his father had died.<p>

It was for the sake of the Hyuuga. For the sake of the head's daughter, who was about to be kidnapped and probably tortured - for her, he had been shot through the head, his brain splattered onto the wall behind him. All for the Hyuuga. The Family. The stupid, unforgiving Family.

Because of this, of course, when he grew older, Neji came to hate the Hyuuga, and all they stood for. He especially hated Hinata for whom his father sacrificed his life for; after all, Hinata was a weak, stuttering fool that would never be able to amount to anything. It was her destiny, just as it had been his father's destiny to die for her sake. Just as it had been his destiny to be a prodigy: just as it is his destiny to lead the Hyuuga. Because, even though he hated the Family, the mafia, and all it stood for - it had been exactly for this purpose that his father sacrificed his life. And because of this, Neji would never let Hizashi Hyuuga's efforts be in vain - he'd make the Hyuuga better, stronger, richer, as only he knew he could.

And that was recognised by the rest of the Hyuuga, including his uncle. So when he was crowned the heir at age twelve, he was invited to live in the Hyuuga mansion; accepting the invite, he had intended to observe the way his uncle did things - in order to find ways for himself to do better when he inherited the business.

That was when he had met Hinata, once more. She had not changed from when she was a child - which further led him to believe that _this _was her destiny - to forever be weak, to forever be protected. She was still soft, and as much as he had hated that, he couldn't deny that a small part of him - minuscule - had loved it, too. Because she denied everything a Hyuuga was supposed to be; but she was everything a woman was supposed to be.

And he'd never admit it, to himself even, but she would probably be his ideal woman.

The more he thought of her, the more he had hated her. In a way, he felt like he was betraying his father: when he woke up after experiencing a wet dream with her as the main heroine, her remembered shivering in disgust, curling up into a ball and remembering his father, and how it was her fault (however indirectly) that he died. How this, this attraction that he was experiencing - was showing that he preferred the fact that she was alive and his father, dead.

And even now, he still remembered how after that, and how after every wet dream he ever had (because she was _always _the main star) he had to go vomit. Because he had felt sick. So mentally sick, that it became a physical sickness - he'd had to retch uncontrollably, until he'd forgotten every bit of the lust that haunted him.

That lust had made him hate Hinata even more. The way she still smiled, while he suffered - like it was his destiny to suffer, even though he was strong, like it was her destiny to be happy and healthy and _alive_, even though she was weak.

So he had tried making her suffer, to counter his own suffering - but when that didn't work, since she paid him back in full at night (even though if she herself wasn't very aware of it), he decided to avoid her. That way, maybe, just maybe the dreams would stop. And they had - not fully - but they had decreased, and had become an occasional occurrence.

And then he had realised that he wasn't affecting her the way she was affecting him. No, not at all - she didn't seem to care less that he was doing his best to avoid her. And he didn't know why, but that annoyed him: why did he have to go out of his way to avoid her, when she didn't even give a damn?! So he began to stop avoiding her - and then it became a circle of his misery.

Because the wet dreams would resurface with a frivolous passion, and then he'd try to avoid her once more, until he realised that it was only one-sided, henceforth he'd stop avoiding her.

And this cycle continued many times - until he learned that they were going to marry her off.

He didn't remember ever feeling quite so angry as he had then - how dare they marry her off?! His father sacrificed his life for her! Didn't his uncle give a damn? It was his own daughter! More than anything, a Hyuuga - why was she becoming a mere bargain chip for the family? This was preposterous - _he'd never let another bastard touch her. _

With that thought in mind, he searched for a loophole, and found it within mere seconds: himself. If he thought about it that way, it was actually a good thing that his uncle had forced something like this upon Hinata: because now, she'd have no choice but to marry either one of the five strangers or himself. Of course, she'd choose himself - since there was no one else, and knowing Hinata, she'd definitely prefer him (no matter how evil or cruel he was) over an unknown man.

So with a smugness that seldom existed, he had informed Hinata of this, and sadistically watched her face pale as she accepted her fate. Or her destiny.

Since he was her destiny, and she was his... the moment his father had died. Maybe even before that.

**Urk... Short. Very short. But you know... it was an intro, so...**

**Reviews please? Aurora.**


	7. Patriotism

**And now we go back to Itachi. Warning: this is a couple of years back (in present time, Hinata is 17 and Itachi 22) when Itachi was 18.**

_Metamorphosis_

_Chapter VII_

_Patriotism_

* * *

><p><em>"Never in the field of human conflict was so much owed by so many to so few." - Winston Churchill.<em>

* * *

><p>Itachi's eyes read through the newspaper, his hands gripping it tighter than they should have. So tightly, in fact, that the knuckles had turned white - and even if it was uncomfortable, Itachi didn't notice. He couldn't notice, as his mind tried to absorb what exactly was happening to his surroundings and his country.<p>

He had seen in coming, to be honest. There was no way that they wouldn't be dragged into the war: not when their allies, the Country of Wind, were already fighting so hard against the Country of Earth and the Country of Sound. And now that the Country of Earth and Sound had attacked the Country of Water - Fire could no longer keep silent as it declared war against the aggressors.

So now Fire had sent around two thousand soldiers to check up on the situation and the battlefield: the report had come back, and it wasn't good news. At all; the situation was terrible. Terrible enough that the army they had now wasn't enough - they needed more men. That meant that they were recruiting normal civilian men to go to war; of course, they'd be trained in camps before hand.

Already, one fourth of the men sent on the reconnaissance mission died. Were killed, if one wanted to be more precise.

They were recruiting men that were age eighteen and above.

He was included within this number.

Ideas were sent spinning in Itachi's head as he released the newspaper, letting it settle on the table in front of him. Up until then, he had been relaxed while sitting on the couch in the living room. Now, however, his back stood rod straight as he considered the options that were now presented to him.

Go fight for his country, or not risk the chance of getting killed. Whether to fight now or fight when it was clear that they were winning. But no, that was a coward's way out - and Itachi Uchiha was many things, and a coward he was not. But - was he willing to risk his life for his country? Was he willing to risk his family for his country? What did the Country of Fire do for him that resulted in enough loyalty for him to give his life? Was he willing to give up his life and his future?

Rather than getting killed, what would be more humiliating if he went and ended up being a cripple for the rest of his life. He'd be helpless - a thing that he absolutely didn't want. _Helplessness. _It was a disgusting thing that was not only pitiable, it was shameless. Everyone could do something. Only most people chose not to, if it was too much work.

Another thing to consider was Sasuke. If he died while serving his country, would Sasuke have an opportunity to take over the family business? Would he have to? There was always Shisui - but what if something happened to Shisui? There were so many things to consider...

But one thing was for certain. If he did this, he'd be a hero. Someone that Sasuke, his little brother could be proud of. Something that wasn't ridden in illegal deals and corruption. And that brought a small glow - a warm feeling - in Itachi's chest.

In a way, the Sasuke problem was solved: he wouldn't give up this opportunity for Sasuke's sake. Because Sasuke benefitted from this decision, in a way. It would help him grow as a person, and predominately weren't that what big brothers were for? Their siblings were their responsibility, especially when no one else chose to be responsible around them...

Getting up from where he had been sitting tensely, Itachi decided to go on a walk. On a simple walk around Konoha he'd contemplate the country, and his love for it. He'd observe his surroundings, and through them, make a life-changing decision only considering his own feelings and thoughts - because ultimately, it was his own life and his father didn't get a large a say as he probably wanted to have.

Exiting the house, Itachi felt a breeze brush his hair back. It was a relatively cold day, even though autumn had just begun. Autumn: Itachi had never really liked the season. It lulled people by the beauty of the falling leaves, the flashes of different colour - and they could forget that everything was dying. He liked winter even less: everything was already dead.

Ten minutes later, he was walking through the main street: there were little boutiques set up underneath the tall sky scrapers, and small markets full of fresh food and produce located just around the different streets and corners. There was everything - from oranges to shoes to stationary.

"Half-price off apples! Apples, fifty percent off!" Itachi inwardly winced at the volume of the woman's voice. But it wasn't only her: similar hollers and shouts could be heard all across the street, as different people worked hard to sell different products. It was a cozy sight: cozy, but loud. Would he fight for this, give his life up in order for scenes like this to continue to take place?

He passed this little, everyday scene, and managed to walk himself to the Town Square and the Town Hall - where decisions about the city and its management were made. It looked relatively old and gaudy... Probably filled with politicians that were paid to lie. Would he fight for them?

Not wanting to look any more, he decided to turn back using a different route to walk home. He still felt undecided about what exactly he was planning to do: to stay or to go? To fight and die or to stay and live? If he chose to fight, why was he doing so? He loved his country - he was sure he did - but did he love it wholeheartedly, enough to single-mindedly give his all no matter what?

As he was walking, something caught his eye. A school. Of course, there wouldn't be any children in it - it was a Saturday - but that wasn't what drew his attention. It was the playground _next _to the school. A playground where children were running around happily, screaming and shouting and playing to their hearts content. It brought a smile to his face - those children, who were so innocent and smile disappeared as the impending question reappeared: would he fight for them?

The answer was yes. Sasuke had once been a child - he had once been a child. For these children, who were so happy and innocent (and everything he was not) in their own little world, would he fight? Would he risk his life in order to preserve what they had - what every child should have a right to have? What they wouldn't have if the war was lost?

And finally, he had come to a decision: and the answer was yes. It was definitely worth it. He loved his country and its people - they deserved a future.

**... Title is inappropriate, or whatever. Forgive mistakes. Review?**


	8. Priorities

**And so... This is the reaction of the Family and Sasuke to Itachi's decision to go to war. Remember that Itachi is eighteen. Be warned that my fics take a (ridiculously) long time to set the scene, and we're still setting the scene here...**

_Metamorphosis_

_Chapter VIII_

_Priorities_

* * *

><p><em>"Action expresses priorities." - Mahatma Gandhi.<em>

* * *

><p>It was August, just after Sasuke had turned thirteen, that Itachi had announced his decision in front of the family.<p>

That hot, humid day in August, just happened to be his father's birthday; the time, more precisely, was his father's birthday feast. The table had been set in preparation: a large turkey in the middle, on of his favourites, with potatoes and stuffing and ham. It had all looked so delicious that Sasuke hadn't been able to help his mouth watering. And yet, they weren't able to touch any of the food until his father had come home.

Even on days like that, he was always working. Working to keep their families stable. Working to keep their fortune safe. Working to keep _them _safe. In a way, Sasuke had always admired his father; in a different way from how he had always admired Itachi.

And so they waited for him to come home. And he did come home, eventually - a quarter past six, looking exhausted but still smiling at the sight of all of his family gathered around a delicacy-covered dining room table. Everyone was there: from Shisui, to Obito, to his aunt Uruchi. Well, maybe not everyone - but definitely all of the immediate family. Definitely enough people to bear witness. Itachi had always chosen his battle venues wisely.

But Sasuke still hadn't known that it was a battlefield.

At the beginning of the dinner, everyone was smiling; laughing. The grins on their faces were welcoming, creating a peaceful ambience all around the room - Sasuke was positive that even he slipped a smile. He didn't notice, however, of the fact that Itachi looked somewhat grim - and he almost always looked somewhat grim - but that day, he looked grimmer than usual. Grim enough that it should have sent alarms tingling in the back of Sasuke's conscience, but it didn't, since he was too focused on what had been happening in front of him.

"Welcome back, honey," his mother was the first to greet his father. Her warm black eyes softened his father's own - and he would've had his mother's eyes if his weren't so cold. "How was work?"

"Same as always," was the answer that he returned. Fugaku had always been reluctant to tell Mikoto about the family 'business' - _honestly,_ it was something Sasuke could understand. He too, wouldn't want his warm and gentle mother to be involved with things such as gambling and the underworld. It would have broken her heart; and even though Sasuke instinctively knew that, he was never able to understand why.

After some meaningless, mundane chatter, they all settled themselves onto the table. His father, who was evidently hungry, raised his glass to summon a toast. It had been loud; so loud that it left Sasuke's ears to tingle slightly, but that would have been obvious with the amount of people that were there.

Afterwards, the dining table went silent as everyone began to dig in. Traditionally, with this amount of people, chatter was limited to one conversation so everyone would be able to hear what the other was talking about. Of course, there were topics that were forbidden - like the business, or details of a personal relationship of another person. Everything else was generally fair game.

And so, his father began with the most common topic - at the time - that was circulating around Konoha, and possibly the world: the war. "The damn Sound! If we don't stop them now, the world will be thrown into chaos!" He probably should have, but he didn't notice the way Itachi tensed, stopping mid-bite.

"I heard that they're brutally torturing the war criminals!" Very eagerly, Obito couldn't help but chime in.

"Well, _I _heard that they're using the for experiments - forbidden ones!" Another Uchiha declared, eyes lit up in silent wonder.

"Now, now, children," his father scolded, tone biting (and he said children, even though Obito was in his twenties). "This is an adult conversation - very serious. This is happening to the soldiers we sent!"

But it all must have seemed very far away to them, as they snickered to themselves - obviously, as no one they knew had gone to war, they had not yet suffered the consequences. But... They chose to be ignorant to what was happening around them. If they chose that, it was their own damn fault if they died because of their stupidity - no one else's. Sasuke knew this, having had only thirteen years of life experience. He wondered what Itachi might have thought, who was both more intelligent, and older.

"Well, there's no point worrying about it dear - it should die down soon." His mother, like always, saved the day with her calming smile and cool manner.

"Not unless someone takes down Orochimaru..." A faint mutter, followed by agreement, could be heard from the end of the table. Mikoto sent them a sharp look, and they immediately quieted down, suddenly reminded that she was the woman who had married the Don - and obviously not for no reason.

They had been in the middle of their dinner before his father had asked the opening lethal question.

"So, Itachi, how's university? You're not only the youngest in the class, you're in the best university in the country and number one in the department! I'm proud of you, my boy!" Suddenly, a very uncomfortable feeling settled upon Sasuke's chest, and he could feel a dark cloud of emotions threatening to overcome him. Was he invisible? He had also gotten into a very excellent middle school (the same one Itachi had went to)! So what that Itachi skipped one or two grades! So what that Itachi was older! Wasn't Sasuke Fugaku's child, too?

He threw Itachi a dirty look, seething inwardly at the attention he was getting. Sasuke wasn't stupid, he was very aware that he would never be able to measure up to Itachi, but that didn't mean that they could just rub it in his goddamn face- "About that. I'm going to take a leave of absence." Itachi successfully interrupted his trail of thought.

Suddenly, the room had gone very quiet, and it was so silent that one would have been able to hear a pin drop. Finally, Obito broke the ice with an awkward laugh. "Y-you're joking, right?"

"I'm afraid not," and Itachi continued to take a mouthful of ham, chewing and swallowing slowly, as if the situation and the flabbergasted expressions didn't bother him at all. He was completely nonchalant.

Sasuke hadn't been able to comprehend what the hell he was talking about for another five more minutes.

And neither had anyone else, honestly. They just sat silent and bewildered as Itachi continued to eat his food. Finally, when his father had come out of his shock, he angrily said, "What are you talking about? Just what the hell are you talking about? What do you mean, a leave of absence?"

"A leave of absence is when a student pauses their education. It often happens for various reasons." Sasuke could count on one hand the amount of times he'd seen Itachi make his father mad - two. And including this, it was now three.

"I know what a leave of absence is, Itachi," Fugaku said, looking and sounding oddly calm. Sasuke couldn't help but flinch - his father had a way of exploding after putting on an air of control. "But I'm asking you, rather nicely, since I would rather not argue in front of the family... What the fucking HELL does that mean?"

"Now that wasn't very nice," Itachi said drily, and Sasuke couldn't help but wonder why Itachi was purposely riling his father up. Maybe he was secretly... a masochist? It'd make sense...

"You - you! You! YOU!" Fugaku had gone red in the face, and his eyes looked murderous. Even though the anger wasn't directed at them, everyone couldn't help but flinch... Everyone except Itachi, who just impassively took another bite out of his dinner.

"Now, Itachi," Mikoto interrupted, her voice trembling. "Please tell me what you're talking about."

"If you insist," Itachi finally put his fork down, and Sasuke couldn't help but admire at how tranquil he seemed. "I am going to war."

The family exploded in mutters then, and Fugaku paled, understanding where exactly he was. He had already gotten so angry - calming down now and saying he would deal with Itachi later would make him seem weak to the rest of the family. It was obvious that this was what Itachi had wanted from the start - to corner their father into not protesting about his decision. It wasn't until Sasuke had turned sixteen that he realised that - but that was beside the point.

"W-why?" Mikoto looked fearful, tears threatening to emerge from her eyes. "Why do you want to - w-want to...?"

"I love my country," Itachi answered, looking completely convinced in his belief. So controversial to the cacophony that was happening around him. "Enough to fight for it."

"How noble," his father said, and it sounded like a sneer. "But what if you die? What about the family?" Fugaku had been echoing his own thoughts, and suddenly Sasuke wondered why he was being so quiet. And then it hit him that his brother might die.

"Yes, Itachi, what about the family? What about us? And why - why did you bring this up on Father's birthday?" His normally cold eyes plead with Itachi, wanting him to pause, to reconsider his decision. If he were like other boys, he might have been happy that his brother would become a hero. That was if he were like other boys - naive, and stupid. No matter how jealous he was of Itachi, Sasuke didn't want him to die.

But Itachi ignored his gaze, instead putting his napkin on his plate, and reaching for the glass of water. "You know, Sasuke. And I'm going to go to war. I love my country, and I won't be stopped." The Uchiha around him burst into angry mutters, but Sasuke couldn't hear a thing. He couldn't, because he felt numb as he realised that the Family - the thing all Uchiha stood for - their number one priority - was never Itachi's priority.

And of course, everything happened as Itachi said it would - because they weren't able to stop him.

**Kind of rushed ending. Oh well. Kinda long chapter. Wasn't expecting a conversation to turn out that long O.o**

**Review! Aurora.**


	9. War

**Another background chapter! Right now, I am developing Itachi's character... You'll see what happens in the end.**

_Metamorphosis_

_Chapter IX_

_War_

* * *

><p><em>"Mankind must put an end to war before war puts an end to <em>_mankind." - John F. Kennedy._

* * *

><p>Some thing were made out to be more glamorous than what they really were.<p>

Itachi knew that when he assigned himself to becoming a soldier and fighting for his country - he knew that it'd be a hard job. He knew it'd be no walk in the park. He knew to expect hardships, knew that he'd probably experience terror, agony and depression in ways that he'd never had a chance to experience before. He'd known that.

But knowing it wasn't enough to prepare himself for the journey that lay ahead. It was one thing to plunge into something with vague expectations and theories of what was going to happen - and it was another to see what actually happened. Because, no matter what he did to prepare himself, he knew it'd never have been enough.

And it wasn't like he went blinded, either. They had two months of training camp in order to prepare themselves for the battlefields - the basics, like how to use a knife, a rifle, what to do in different situations: whether you'd be the one shooting with a machine gun or flying the plane or even operating a tank. They also had you try out different strategic games to see who'd be the best and maybe keep in mind who'd end up rising to be a general.

And of course, that was what Itachi had ended up being placed as: a general. To start of with, that is. He had beat more people in chess than he probably should have - which landed him in such a role that he ended up being responsible for the lives of others. And that, was probably what was the most horrible of all.

Every time he made even the smallest of mistakes, it wasn't him that bared the consequences - it was his subordinates or his men. They'd die in his place, and it made him think - was he really worth it? Wouldn't it have been better for him to die in their place? Would their plan have been better; would it have succeeded, won, saved more lives? Thoughts like those were a daily occurrence - and often he'd think that he'd have wished to be a footman: one with the least amount of responsibility, one where if he died, that's it he was _dead, _and no one else would die because of it.

Because now he had to responsibility to live, too, because if he died, others would die along with him - because they wouldn't know what to do.

So now dying was no longer an option. Suicide was no longer an option - an option that other men could have easily chosen, in order to escape the horror that lay bare in front of their eyes.

And what exactly was that horror?

A field of charred remains. Bombs, dead bodies. People retching blood, dying with unfulfilled dreams - an ongoing battle, where losing meant death. Where death meant loss - game over. Where countless of men experienced game over - they'd never get to see their wives again, never get to see families nor siblings nor lovers. It made Itachi wonder what 'winning' exactly was.

When his plans were successful, did winning mean that he'd get to go to his home intact and happy that he would be able to see his family again? Happy that he had taken away from someone else their lives, their dreams, their very beings?

Because the opposition were people, too. People with homes and hopes and dreams and sometimes even children - people that didn't want to fight either. But they had to, because it was their leader that was telling them to fight.

At least, that was what was often the case. But sometimes it was different - sometimes, people went mad from the horrible things they had to experience daily. The deaths and killings that became mundane as time passed. So mad, that they began to enjoy the pattern of taking away life from others.

A need. A way to take out stress. Something that could be as casual as alcohol, or smoking a cigarette.

And then Itachi had experienced fear. Would he become like that, too? Would he also lose his mind and become an emotionless killing machine, enjoying watching the fear of others as they experiences their last split-second of life? Would he become a sadist, one that would have been thrown in jail had they not been in times of war?

Sometimes, he thinks that serial killers would fit in very well here. They'd be killing with a permit, that's what they would be doing - lawful murdering. One where the whole government approved. Would have been their paradise.

But then, another thing was that he couldn't stop fighting either, even though it was horrible and evil and destructive. He couldn't because if he did, if others did too - he'd be allowing the opposition to be marching there soldiers into the streets of Konoha and destroying children and women and buildings and babies - and he couldn't allow that. Because even though they'd be unwilling, they'd do that, they'd listen to authorities: because they'd be too scared that if they opposed, their own police would blow their heads off.

And maybe they'd be pleased that they'd won. Be drunk off their success - it was something that happened with everyday things, so Itachi didn't have a doubt on his mind that it'd happen with something on such a national scale, too. Because they'd be feeling they were doing a good thing for their country, the right thing - and that was the trap. The road to hell is littered with good intentions.

But one thing was for certain: he'd never let Sasuke see that. He'd never let Sasuke see this, either - the war would be finished before Sasuke would be allowed to join. It had to be, or otherwise they'd all end up blowing each other up. There would be no way to have another war, because, there was no one left to fight - and Itachi didn't want that to happen. He wanted Sasuke to survive at all costs, even if he didn't.

But maybe he too learned something from all of this. To cherish. If he got back alive after everything ended, he'd be sure to cherish his family more than anything - because they were important. It made him melancholic that it took him a war and countless casualties in order for him to realise this fact.

**Okay. That last bit is very important - we now see the transition of priorities in Itachi's brain. It's not very obvious, but family suddenly becomes a lot more important, as they are the only ones he can think of and about as such tragic events are taking place. **

**Reviews? Aurora.**


	10. Business

**Okay**.** I was kind of eh what goes where, but I guess I'll do this instead.**

_Metamorphosis_

_Chapter X_

_Business_

* * *

><p><em>"Great liars are also great magicians." - Adolf Hitler.<em>

* * *

><p>Sasuke had been fifteen when he had first been properly introduced into the 'family business'. Fifteen and still too naive and emotional about the world around him. Fifteen and unsheltered, as his brother had still been a proud soldier fighting in a war so far away. Fifteen and still clueless about things he would soon no longer be clueless about.<p>

His first time being present at a business meeting had been nothing special; his father had just made an inquiry about the different people in the Family, the way they were acting, and if anything seemed suspicious. He also received complaints about different people - some he decided to act on, others not. It always had intrigued Sasuke to know how his father made such decisions.

"It's all about the eyes, Sasuke," he had informed, his voice wise and oh-so-knowing. As much as it derived respect from the young _Uchihta,_ it also angered him. It was an indirect way of saying that he was incompetent while his father brilliant. Sasuke had always hated that.

"Always look for profits, Sasuke. You know the famous singer Haku? Well, he wouldn't have been a singer without our help. Now he'll always be connected to us. Remember that." It was almost like his father was educating him on the debts people had to them - and how to exploit those debts.

"The trick is to make them think they're the ones gaining something. Humans are greedy creatures." All of his words had been perspicacious, and it was obvious he lived by the things he said. And as Sasuke had seen it, his father had always been correct, as the business thrived and continued to thrive as the months passed by with Sasuke continuing his observation.

And finally, a point was reached where Sasuke started to become an active participant in the deals. He had learned enough to be a certified officer of the Underworld - and if his brother could see him now, Sasuke was sure that he'd be beyond horrified. But that was okay since Itachi wasn't here, and had left him and the family - he obviously wanted to go out and be the hero that they weren't meant to be, and come back expecting people to be clapping for him. And they would. They would, because Itachi was the hero, the great and the knowing, and had exceeded expectations that Sasuke hadn't. Because Itachi was cut out to be the hero, and Sasuke was stuck back home, learning how to lie and how to cheat. The shameful (but rich) family business that Itachi didn't want to inherit.

Sasuke knew that Itachi thought that Shisui would inherit it. But that was naive - since Shisui wasn't his father's son. Didn't Itachi know that? Then again, Itachi had never bothered to learn the code - the code that made an a man a part of the Underworld - the code of honour. Sasuke doubted that Itachi would ever learn it.

But that was okay. Because now Sasuke would know something Itachi didn't - for what may have been the very first time.

It was around a month after Sasuke's sixteenth birthday that he was present at a business deal that held a foreign tension that he hadn't experienced before. A man named Kabuto had come to negotiate about taking part (as in contributing money) in live human experiments related to high quality drugs and addictive substances - saying the reward would be high if the experiment proved to be successful.

In the beginning, his father had been very pensive, and there had been the slightest frown on his face."Would you care to explain further?" By now, Sasuke had known that his father never made a decision without hearing out the full details - which was wise. Sasuke didn't know if he himself would be able to exercise such gripping control.

"But of course," Sasuke hadn't liked Kabuto ever since he'd first met him. His eyes had been too sly and his hair too slick. He looked shady - which was understandable given what he worked as - but he looked _too _shady. Sasuke hadn't liked it. But this was business, and Sasuke wasn't allowed to have an opinion. "By getting people to sink into debt, we give them an option - either pay all the money back immediately, or pay with their body. Of course, given those two alternatives, people choose to pay with their bodies - and become our subjects. We can experiment different sorts of addictive substances, in an effort to create the ultimate drug - and once it's complete, we create more of it to sell to the markets." Kabuto paused, took a deep breath, and pushed up his glasses. "Of course, the effect will be unbelievable - profits will be reaped. However, to complete this purpose, we need sponsors - and me and my superior consider you to be suitable for this purpose."

His father, for some reason, looked disturbed - why, Sasuke could not possibly fathom. "And who is this superior?"

"I'm afraid that information is classified." If his underling was so creepy, Sasuke really didn't want to see what the 'superior' looked like.

"And how much would we have to sponsor?" Now, Sasuke realised that this was the tricky bit. It always was. They could either gain a lot, or loose a lot - and anything in between. Generally, his father won - but the occasional loss did happen.

"Ten million ryoo," Kabuto's answer seemed so confident; so self-assured. Sasuke would have envied him if his older brother weren't already like that.

"I see..." Fugaku trailed off, lost in thought. "I wish you luck with your business... However, I'm going to have to decline your offer. I wish to not involve myself with narcotics. I respect that it's a way for you to earn your money, but... It's a dirty business."

"Father, why?" Sasuke exploded, momentarily having forgotten that Kabuto hadn't left the room. "This deal will reap benefits, won't it?"

"Sasuke!" Fugaku scolded, his tone stern and unforgiving. "I shall address you later. Mr. Yakushi - my men will escort you out." Kabuto nodded, an unreadable look on his face as he followed the Uchiha head's orders.

The moment Kabuto had left the room, it was Sasuke's turn to get a scolding. "Sasuke! Never embarrass me like that again - keep your emotions to yourself. No one wants to hear about them. Not in this room. If you speak uncalled for again one more time, I might have to disqualify you as an heir."

"But... Father, why did you drop the deal?"

Fugaku had a grimace on his face as he spoke his next few words. "Something about that man doesn't bode well with me. That deal means trouble. That very _business _means trouble. I just chose to stay away from it."

Fugaku hadn't known how right he was, back then - but unfortunately, he was too late. Trouble had come the moment that Kabuto Yakushi had walked through their doors, as Sasuke would understand a few years later.

**Urg. Last four paragraphs rushed somewhat. Forgive moi. Also, I don't like Hitler, but I thought that quote to be totally true, so don't judge. Pwease.**

**Reviews? Aurora.**


	11. Return

**Update? Who? What? Me? No. Of course not. XD FYI Itachi is 22, Sasuke 17.**

_Metamorphosis_

_Chapter XI_

_Return_

* * *

><p><em>"For once you have tasted flight you will walk the earth with your eyes turned skywards, for there you have been and there you will long to return." - Leonardo da Vinci.<em>

* * *

><p>When the war had finally finished, Itachi hadn't felt relieved. He hadn't felt happy, nor victorious: he hadn't even felt sad. Just... empty. Almost as empty as the corpses that littered the fields where he had fought.<p>

It had taken him awhile to realise that it was over, and that they had won. They had triumphed over the Country of Sound and the Country of Earth, and the main instigator in the war from the opposing side's body was found dead in his own room. Charred to bits. People supposed it was suicide, and that he did it because he couldn't take the weight of his own failure; of course, conspiracy theories followed - maybe he wasn't actually dead and had disappeared - whatever the case, it didn't change the most important fact: the war was over.

Itachi had lost count of the amount of people he'd killed, but he was well aware that it was at least over one hundred. Probably over two hundred, too. It would be well over five hundred if he counted the amount of people he killed indirectly - though well devised plans and schemes. Throughout it all, his rank had been raised extremely high - he was one of the most well known generals and war-leaders in the war. Praised. Praised for killing.

It was disgusting.

But it was over. And that's what was most important. It was time to return - return home - return to where his family was. Be aware that he was one of the few that was able to do so - so many others were killed.

And while his family would be crying tears of joy when he returned home all safe and in one piece and displaying badges of honour on his chest, he knew that other families would be crying tears of sorrow knowing that their men would never be returning - they'd forever be buried deep underground. That was if they were lucky, and the bodies were found - some, it was not so - they didn't even have a body to bury.

But that was besides the point - he was just glad that he'd be able to see Sasuke again. Even though he was beyond certain that his little brother didn't miss him as much as Itachi did. That was okay, though - it was understandable. Even though Itachi did his best to be a good example for his little brother, he knew he might have overdone it - and in the process, pressurised Sasuke to be like him.

When he finally did return - one month after the war actually finished (as a major general, he had to stay to wrap everything up) - his family greeted him with smiles and tears, just like Itachi imagined they would.

Mikoto had been crying and laughing at the same time. "I was so scared that you were going to die, Itachi! But you didn't! And you're so esteemed now - you're our pride and joy! I'm so proud of you!" And then she had given him the biggest bear hug he had ever experienced in his life. His mother obviously wasn't aware of what happened on the battlefield, Itachi thought bitterly. Obviously wasn't aware of the horrors he'd seen and experienced. But that was okay. It was good that she had no idea - it was good because other people didn't have to know. Such things were better kept a secret.

His father had been more stoic - but still proud. Itachi could see it gleam in his father's dark, dark eyes - and in the past, Itachi might have felt happy if he hadn't felt so heavy. Too heavy - was his father proud that he killed so many people? That now he was a complete monster? But the question he asked almost caught him off guard- "Do you regret it?"

Regret? Did he regret having going to war? Did he regret having to kill so many people? Yes, he did - he was certain he did. But he would've regretted it more if he'd stayed back and stayed ignorant while other people went to fight where he had been too cowardly to. So, in short, "No. I don't regret it."

"Good. Welcome back, Itachi." Fugaku then smiled before pulling Itachi into a hug, too. Not quite as tight as his mother's, but tight enough. Tight enough.

Sasuke was the last to greet him. Itachi could sense jealousy mixed in with his joy - but he was joyful, and that was all that mattered. And to see his stoic and distant brother giving _him _a hug and expressing the fact that he'd been missed - it really had made Itachi feel warm. A lot warmer than usual.

All of his other relatives had seem exhilarated at his return, too - claiming that they were all boasting of him whenever talking to other people. That an Uchiha had actually won esteemed awards and become a highly respected general - it was news enough to make all the other four remaining families jealous!

To be quite honest, Itachi couldn't care less - the more he matured and grew in age, the more he understood how truly shallow his relatives were - in a very bad day.

But the first day he had returned, with shiny badges and good news, was a good day. Itachi hadn't sensed anything out of the ordinary.

It was the second day that things started getting strange. It wasn't anything major - but it was there. This strange _tenseness _in the air - and he didn't sense it in his mother - no, it was predominately with his father and Sasuke.

Why?

No, more precisely, what the hell was going on?

It was the third day he learned something that made Itachi furious. No, it made him beyond furious - _way beyond angry._

While he had been away at war, Fugaku had taken it upon himself to _teach Sasuke the family business. _It was everything that Itachi wanted to avoid - what was wrong with Shisui? Why couldn't Shisui inherit the family business - why did Sasuke have to be taught? Wasn't he way to young - he was only _seventeen, _for Christ's sake.

Itachi hadn't thought that Fugaku would have the gall to teach Sasuke about somethings so dirty at such a young age - a very large miscalculation. Now, if he would have known that, would he had gone to war?

But what's done was done. No, even though he clearly had to have a talk with his father - there was something that was bothering him, even now. Because five days after he had returned, the strange air he had sensed on his second day back still hadn't disappeared. It was still there, lying underneath the surface - and as much as Itachi tried to find out, he still couldn't discover who and what was causing it.

But it was merely a week after Itachi had returned that his father had been shot.

**Cliffy. Wow that was badly written. But I think I got what I wanted to across. **

**Thoughts? Reviews? Aurora.**


	12. Assassination

**Aurora's back. Tell a friend. :)**

_Metamorphosis_

_Chapter XII_

_Assassination_

* * *

><p><em>"Assassination is the extreme form of censorship." - George Bernard Shaw.<em>

* * *

><p>It was a lovely day.<p>

The sun was shining and while it was warm, there was a cool wind blowing through the treetops that brought pleasant relief. The green leaves were just starting to turn a brilliant shade of golden brown, with a hit of red - a beautiful, lovely autumn day.

And while it was exceedingly beautiful, it brought a foreboding shiver along Fugaku's spine. Of course, that shiver was promptly ignored in favour of gazing at the exquisitely blue sky - the same sky that now both his sons were under. A small smile curled around the edges of his pale lips as he was reminded of his eldest's return - bringing back glory and pride to the family - but most importantly, he was back, safe and sound.

While Itachi had been at war, Fugaku had always spent a portion of his day sick with worry. And he'd had to hide that, as it was a sign of inevitable weakness - something that would completely ruin his business, the family business. Something that he'd had to keep stable for Itachi: even though he'd worried, he'd also known that his boy was strong enough to survive the war and come back a champion. Because that's who Itachi was, who Fugaku had raised him to be - a son so great that even his own father admired him.

And looking at that seamless blue sky, Fugaku was reminded of the royal blue on Itachi's old uniform - of his achievements. He was reminded how Itachi had missed four years in their lives - four years worth of fun, memories, holidays - Christmases and birthdays and whatnot. And Itachi deserved something.

He deserved something only a father could give him: recognition and fatherly acknowledgement of his achievements. Fugaku should give him something to commemorate Itachi's return.

With that thought in mind, Fugaku prepared himself to go shopping. Normally, he'd take his bodyguards - but just this once, Fugaku decided to indulge in the luxury of privacy. A thing that - with his status and role in society - was exceedingly difficult to come by.

And looking at the beautiful day outside, he really couldn't stop himself from doing so.

It was a mistake, he'd come to find out only a couple of hours later. It was a mistake that he would come to regret, it was a mistake that would drastically change both his life and his sons' lives. If only he'd known at the time...

He left the house, intent on going through the numerous small street markets in search for the perfect presents for Christmas. While it was still autumn, winter was fast approaching, and god knows that it was better to do these type of things early - because later, they'd come back to haunt you. And Fugaku had already spent most of the previous nights thinking about the perfect gifts...

Maybe it was time to get Itachi a car, Fugaku had decided. He had already been thinking of it when Itachi had graduated high school; and had been intent on getting him on as he went into university. However, when he went to fight in the war, there had been no such opportunities - so Fugaku thought it was a great way to make up for the time lost.

Fugaku still wasn't fully aware f his feelings on the matter. His boy had won a medal - awards - that made him feel proud. He was the father of the hero. At the same time, his son had grown up into a fine young man far away from his eyes; seen things that shouldn't be seen, experienced things that shouldn't be experienced. Things that he, himself, had never had the chance of experiencing. Sorrow mixed with pride had always been a strange combination.

But what should he get Sasuke, on the other hand? He was also graduating high school soon - so maybe a car would be a good idea? And yet, Fugaku didn't want to get Sasuke the same thing he had gotten Itachi; especially when Itachi was five years older.

Mikoto was easy... She was always content with jewellery; and he _had _seen some very nice gold earrings recently... maybe that and a necklace to go along with it.

As Fugaku was walking, his feet had paused at one of the fruit stands, and a sudden rush of memories engulfed him. Why had he gone into the mafia in the first place? Why had he become part of the illegal going ons in Konoha? When he was younger... he would have never thought... never dreamed... Not to _this _extent...

His hands grazed over the fruits that sat neatly on the fruit stand. He picked it up, weighed it in his hands. It looked juicy; it would make a nice snack for the children.

That was all he had ever really wanted. To keep his family safe. To keep his children fed and clothed, and going to a good school while receiving a good education. It was never his intention to sink so deep into something he couldn't escape from. He had only wanted to protect his family.

Reminiscing, he closed his eyes. The times were tough; the Uchiha family was in a recession. They couldn't help him directly, as he hadn't been part of the main branch, and hadn't been involved before. And he wouldn't have even needed their help if there were secure jobs... And because there had been none, he hadn't had the best of jobs and they had lived in a terrible neighbourhood where the mafia had been prevalent... Mikoto had been pregnant with Itachi.

And he had become desperate. When a main family remember offered him a position, he had quickly accepted and climbed the ladder to becoming the head: the Don.

Opening his eyes, his hands squeezed the fruit (which he finally identified as an orange) before he decided to buy some. Just as he turned, he saw something that glinted in the distance.

A gun.

Panicking, he almost ran into the store but there was no time as he had been shot; he could vaguely feel the pain erupting from his stomach.

He distantly heard the sirens and screaming of people, and he wondered if anyone would even take him to the hospital. In the back of his subconscious, however, he already had a suspect in mind: Kabuto. Whoever his boss was, they were dangerous, and he could only expect to be killed after crossing them.

But he couldn't think anymore as the world turned black and his vision faded.

**Kind of like a rerun of the last chapter... But we kind of need Fugaku's thoughts to really... get anywhere. Don't worry, this is an important part. And Im sorry that it's taking so long to get into the 'romance', but Im just... really slow. And thorough. Reviews? Aurora.**


	13. Hospital

**Uhm... We have developed the characters enough for me to start with the main stuff now! :)**

_Metamorphosis_

_Chapter XIII_

_Hospital_

* * *

><p><em>"The very first requirement in a hospital is that it should do the sick no harm." - Florence Nightingale.<em>

* * *

><p>He remembered, that just as he was putting on his shoes and coat in preparation to leave the house, the phone had rang. He remembered being sceptical as he contemplated whether he should answer it or not. He remembered the moment he had finally decided to, so vividly that it was surreal.<p>

And he distinctly remembered the feeling of the blood draining from his face when he picked up the phone and heard about how his father had been shot and was now in a coma. In a hospital - surrounded by too-white walls, with nurses and doctors in too-white uniforms.

He remembered it all as he sat there next to Fugaku, his hand tightly grasping his. He remembered it all as different fragments of memories flashed through his mind, from the day he could remember to now. And maybe the most haunting and disturbing was the memory of all the bodies littering the battlefield - men - sons and fathers that would never get to see their families again.

And usually, Itachi counted himself as one with little emotion, and that was why it was so strange - and maybe even alarming - the fear that had started to slowly creep up his spine. It was mind blowing and bone chilling; and it was made even more so because of the hopelessness he felt as he stared at his father's face. The father who raised him, the father who loved him. The father who had supported him, the father who had been proud of him.

And Itachi couldn't help but stare at that father, who was weak and pale and hooked to an IV, situated in a pristine white bed in a hospital room. Itachi never thought he'd describe his father as _weak _and _pale. _Because Fugaku Uchiha was anything but weak and pale - he was strong, he was important, and he was head of a Family in the mafia.

So _whywhywhy _was he laying there, barely breathing, looking as if death had knocked on his door prematurely?

At this rate, he was going to be killed. Itachi could feel it - sooner or later, the nameless enemies would target the hospital that he was at and this time, they'd succeed. They'd succeeded if Itachi just did nothing and watched on - watched as his father was killed before his eyes.

There was no way he was letting that happen. Yes, he may have argued with his father in the past; they may have shared different ideologies and beliefs... But Fugaku Uchiha was still Itachi Uchiha's father, and nothing and no one could change that. And he'd been a good, caring father, too - one that didn't deserve his son's uncaring attitude in the light of his plight.

He loved his father.

There was absolutely no way that he was letting the mafia kill his father - and he'd do anything to win. Because that's what he'd always done when he'd set his mind to something, and this time, his mind was set in stone. His father's enemies became his enemies, which meant that he'd ensure their inevitable defeat. It didn't matter whether he'd have to get his hands dirty or not - maybe by doing so, he'd stop Sasuke sinking lower, too.

The beeping of the monitor was as soothing as it was irritating - and that was when Itachi decided that it was time to leave. Letting go of his father's hand, he clasped it once more and brought it to his lips. "I'll protect you, father." With that foreboding sentence, Itachi left the room with one last glance at the too-white sheets.

First of all, he had to go back in the house and rummage through his father's study in order to have a look at all of the important documents. That would help him begin to understand the bigger picture - what kind of situation had the Uchiha landed themselves in? Was it anything fatal? What was the reason of this whole incident, who did this?

No, even if he didn't know who did this, he did know that they were powerful. Powerful, and unafraid of the consequences - they didn't see the Uchiha as a large enough threat, and that lack of fear let them act as they had. Which meant that he'd definitely need to work on expanding the Uchiha's influence (as if it wasn't large enough already) and wealth. Influence and wealth equaled what was really needed: power.

But even if he knew this fact, how would he be able to achieve it? Most of his ideas contained a lengthy amount of time - time that he didn't have. He couldn't immediately expand the Uchiha as he wished to; not on his own, anyway. No... the only way to increase their own force was to join another large force. But how?

Opening the entrance to the house, he quickly climbed the stairs into his father's study, lost in thought. Surely, the easiest and most practical option here was to join with another one of Konoha's Big Five - to call a truce. But, if it were so easy, that would have been done a long time ago - but it wasn't. It was hard for one to trust a family of liars, especially when one was from a family of liars themselves.

He opened the door, and instantly, his eye caught a yellow envelope sitting on the large, elaborate wooden desk. Curious (and here to pry anyway) he walked up to the desk and grabbed it; reading the writing that was written on the back_. _It said that it was sent from the Hyuuga family (one of the big five, he noticed).

How queer. He hadn't really known that the families communicated among themselves like this. He carefully pried the yellow paper open; it was thick and heavy, promising something that would be of interest. And it was: the caption on the stack of paper was called, _Arranged Marriage Proposal. _

He briefly skimmed through it. It mentioned that by marrying the eldest Hyuuga daughter, the families would merge. A truce would be made.

It was perfect. It was exactly what he was looking for.

He searched for the contact details that should have been entailed on the thick wad of paper. Once he found them, he almost smiled in relief: Hinata Hyuuga, aged seventeen, school... She went to the same school as Sasuke did. That made things much easier, Itachi reflected.

It was a pleasing set of coincidences that he was very happy to have stumbled on. And if anything was certain, it was that he'd be paying Hinata Hyuuga a visit.

**Dun dun dun. Yeah. Uhm, I was hoping for 70 reviews... yeah... um... So this is where my character development has led me!**


End file.
